


Keeping Up

by ExplicitNature



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Loneliness, Post Reichenbach, Sad, Suicide, undeclared feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplicitNature/pseuds/ExplicitNature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock always told him, "Do keep up, John." John thinks that maybe, just this once, he'll take that advice to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Up

Two years since Sherlock's suicide. Seven-hundred-thirty days since John's life took a turn for the worse. His limp was back, and John could just barely tolerate it. It made him weak. If there was one thing John Watson believed is that he was, by no means, weak. But just as every other thing John has thought to have known of himself, a certain consulting detective proved him wrong. So very, very wrong. 

Every night John would fear sleep. He had hated the dreams of his days in the army. But now? John's nightmares of his friend bleeding on the cold concrete were unbearable. John always woke in a cold sweat, shaking violently, tears silently falling to the sheets. How could he have done this to John?

John rips himself from bed one night after a particularly horrid nightmare. The one that occurs every once in a while. The one in which John does what he always yearned to do: wrap his arms around his friend and just stay there in pure ecstasy. John knew he could never do that. Not with his best mate. 

He yanks open his nightstand with such a force that the drawer flies across the small room and hits the wall opposite. John searches through the scattered items in an attempt to find what he was looking for in the first place. A small orange bottle with a white cap and a warning label. 

John finds the bottle and takes it in hand as he runs to the sink of his small flat. He takes one last look at the red-faced and wet-eyed coward in the mirror. With the pop of a lid and nimble fingers, the pills go from their bottle to the back of John's tongue. He cups his hand under the sink to capture some water to help the pills go down. As he gulps down the water he envisions events of his past. They say, "When you are about to die, your life flashes before your eyes." 

In his final moments, it thoroughly confused John when all he could think of were his days spent with his best friend. His friend in which had always told him to "please keep up." 

"I'm right behind you, Sherlock. Sorry it took so long." John smiles as he falls to the ground with a thud.


End file.
